To Be Yours
by littlemsnami
Summary: A Twilight fanfiction based on Christina Perri's song, A Thousand Years.


To Be Yours

A Twilight fanfiction based on Christina Perri's song, A Thousand Years.

Edward's PoV

"_That's Edward Cullen. He's..."_

Aku mendengar pikiran seseorang sedang menjelaskan tentang diriku. Aku menoleh kearah suara pikiran tersebut berasal. Jessica Stanley. Ya, sudah kuduga. Ia salah satu perempuan yang tertarik padaku di Forks High School. Aku tertarik pada 1 perempuan yang duduk di sebelah Jessica. Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Mungkinkah ia murid baru yang orang-orang sibuk bicarakan?

"Ayo, Edward!" Seru Alice seraya menyentak tanganku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku terhadap gadis baru itu. Entah mengapa, saat menatapnya, jika hatiku masih bisa berdegup, pasti hatiku sudah berdebar kencang.

"_Edward, kau ini melihat apa sih?_" tanya Alice dalam pikirannya.

"Mmm.. Tidak. Hanya seekor lalat hinggap di kepalamu" jawabku sambil mengacak rambut jabriknya.

"Ish kau ini! Aku tahu kau bohong" Jawab Alice sambil meleletkan lidah padaku.

Pandanganku beralih pada gadis baru itu lagi. Aku mencoba membaca apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi, saat aku mencoba membaca pikirannya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi penglihatanku. Entah apa itu, yang pasti aku tidak bisa menembus melaluinya untuk sampai ke pikirannya.

KRING!KRING!

Bel tanda masuk ke pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi. Tetapi, aku tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku terhadap gadis itu. Melihat keluargaku bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka, aku pun ikut bangkit. Semua keluargaku berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Sementara, aku berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

"_Mau kemana kau?"_ Pikiran Emmett melintas di kepalaku.

"Mobil. Menenangkan diri."Gumamku.

"_Haha. Pasti gara-gara gadis baru masuk kelas?"_ Pikir Emmett lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan bergegas berjalan menuju mobil.

"Edward, kau kenapa sih hari ini? Seperti ada yang beda denganmu." Sahut Alice saat kami sampai di depan rumah.

"Anak baru itu. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Dan aku pikir—"

"Kau menyukainya. Yakan, yakan?" Sahut Alice melanjutkan kalimatku sambil melompat-lompat kecil disebelahku.

"Ya.. begitulah." Jawabku.

Sambil berjalan menuju kamarku, aku berpikir, bagaimana jika aku menyatakan rasa sukaku kepadanya? Bagaimana jika aku memberanikan diri 'menembaknya'? Ah, tapi, mungkinkah ia menyukai seorang predator paling berbahaya di dunia? Bagaimana jika nanti aku lepas kendali?

Untuk menenangkan diri, aku turun ke bawah dan duduk di depan pianoku. Mungkin dengan main piano, aku bisa tenang kembali.

"_Aku senang kau akhirnya memainkan pianomu lagi, Edward"_

Aku menoleh kearah suara pikiran tersebut. Esme. Ya, Seperti biasa, Esme duduk di kursi kesayangannya dibelakang pianoku. Aku tersenyum dan kembali memainkan lagu 'Wait there'. Ya, lagu instrumen piano karangan Yiruma itu memang salah satu dari lagu favoritku untuk dimainkan.

"_Mainkan lagi lagu itu_!" kata pikiran Esme.

Aku segera memainkan lagi lagu tersebut untuknya. Entah mengapa lagu ini begitu tepat untukku saat ini.

Selesai memainkannya, Esme bertepuk tangan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, lalu berdiri dan pergi.

"_Mau kemana?_" Tanya Esme dalam pikirannya.

"Um.. tidak. Mau... jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama!" Jawab Esme lagi.

Aku berlari entah menuju kemana. Pikiranku sedang penuh dengan Isabella Swan. Si gadis baru itu. Entah kenapa, aku malah berlari menuju rumah Bella. Ya, aku memang sudah tahu rumahnya, atau yang lebih tepat rumah Chief Swan, ayahnya. Diam-diam, aku menuju belakang rumahnya dan memanjat ke jendela kamarnya. Ternyata, ia sedang berkutat di laptopnya, membelakangi jendela kamarnya—tempatku bertengger—. Jadi, otomatis ia tidak mungkin menyadariku disini, di jendela rumahnya. Aku memandanginya dari jendela kamarnya. Walaupun hanya dilihat dari belakang, ia sangat cantik. Ah! Kenapa aku malah memandanginya? Apa yang kulakukan disini?

Aku segera turun dan berlari lagi, kembali ke rumah. Mungkin, aku harus bercerita pada Emmett atau mungkin Jasper. Mungkin mereka bisa mengatasi masalahku ini.

"Kau terlalu takut untuk menyatakan rasa sukamu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah berani. Ya, berani menyatakan rasa sukamu kepadanya. Masalah dia mau atau tidak itu kan gampang."

Itu saran Emmett. Sedangkan Jasper, ia berkata,

"Kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu. Jika kau menginginkannya, kau harus berani menyatakan rasa itu."

Aku bingung antara kedua saran itu. Memang, kalau diteliti, saran mereka berdua ada benarnya juga. Tapi... sekarang adalah masalah keberanianku. Aku tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menyatakan rasa itu padanya.  
>**<p>

Waktu berjalan cepat. Tak terasa, seminggu sudah Bella bersekolah di Forks. Semakin aku berusaha menghindarinya, ia malah ada semakin dekat denganku. Dan sampai sekarang, aku masih belum mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk menyatakan rasa yang ada didalam hatiku ini. Jangankan menyatakannya, mengobrol pun, aku tidak berani banyak.

"Edward, sampai kapan kau akan memendam rasa itu terus?" Tanya Emmett saat kami menuju mobil seusai sekolah.

"Entahlah" kataku, putus asa.

"C'mon, Bro! Jangan putus asa! Ayolah!" Dukung Emmett.

Mendengarnya, aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Benar juga katanya, sampai kapan aku begini terus?

"Edward!" Teriak Alice dari ujung parkiran mobil, lalu berlari secepat kilat kearahku dan Emmett. Jasper dan Rosalie, muncul dibelakang Alice.

"Ada apa?" Jawabku, sedikit sewot.

"Tidak, hanya memanggilmu saja." Balas Alice sambil tersenyum centil.

"Dasar kau ini!" Kataku, sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

Melihat aku memasuki mobil, semua keluargaku langsung menaiki mobil detik itu juga. Setelah semua naik, aku segera menancap gas menuju kediaman kami.

"Kalian turun saja dulu, aku akan segera kembali. Aku ingin ke rumah sakit." Kataku saat kami sampai didepan rumah.

"O..kay" Jawab Jasper, Emmett dan Rosalie berbarengan.

Sementara Alice yang sudah tahu ini akan terjadi langsung keluar mobil, bahkan sebelum aku selesai bicara. Setelah semua turun, aku menancapkan gas lagi menuju rumah sakit tempat Carlisle bekerja. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Ya, lagi-lagi tentang Bella Swan.

"Carlisle, apa pendapatmu tentang Bella Swan?" Tanyaku.

Kali ini, aku berada diruang kerja Carlisle, dirumah sakit. Kebetulan, ia sedang tidak ada pasien saat itu.

"Bella Swan? Anak Kepala polisi Swan?" Tanya Carlisle, balik.

Aku mengangguk.

"Well, kalau dilihat, ia cukup cantik dan baik. Tapi, ia juga sedikit ceroboh. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya iseng bertanya saja," jawabku kepada Carlisle.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Carlisle tiba-tiba.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Well, Alice yang bercerita padaku."

"All right, jika kau sudah tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Carlisle?" Kataku.

"Ikuti kata hatimu, Edward." Jawab Carlisle, singkat. "Aku yakin, kau pasti akan tahu jawabannya."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi, sekarang adalah masalah keberanianku, Carlisle. Aku tidak cukup berani menyatakan kata hatiku kepadanya."

"Masalah itu, aku yakin juga kau bisa mengatasinya. Jika saatnya tepat, semua rasa takutmu pasti akan hilang. Percaya padaku."

Jawaban Carlisle membuatku semakin bingung. Kata hatiku? Jika aku mengikuti kata hatiku, tentu saja aku akan langsung menyatakan rasa sukaku kepadanya. Bagaimanapun, aku harus mencoba.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukan ini. Semoga berhasil!" Seru Alice sambil terkikik saat kami akan berangkat sekolah.

Tentu saja, ia sudah melihat apa yang akan aku lakukan hari ini. Menyatakan rasa cintaku kepada Bella. Entah apakah aku siap atau tidak, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba dulu?

Saat kami sampai disekolah, Truk Chevy'53 Bella belum terlihat. Berarti, ia belum datang. Mungkin nanti saat masuk kelas, atau saat istirahat. Entahlah.

"_Mana si Bella?"_ Pikiran Emmett masuk kedalam pikiranku.

"Mungkin belum sampai. Aku akan menunggu sampai istirahat saja." Kataku sambil berlalu.

Emmett mengangkat bahu dan melenggang bersama Rosalie menuju kelas biologi. Sementara, aku, Alice dan Jasper menuju kelas Kalkulus.

Kelas kalkulus berlalu begitu saja, karena aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran tersebut. Pikiranku terus tertuju pada jam istirahat nanti. Jasper, yang duduk didepanku bisa merasakan perasaan gugupku. Ia hanya berusaha menenangkanku saja sambil memperhatikan pelajaran. Sementara Alice, entah mengapa, ia sepertinya fokus sekali dengan pelajaran kalkulus tersebut walaupun aku tahu ia sudah hafal luar kepala tentang kalkulus.

KRING!

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Aku segera mendahului Alice dan Jasper ke kantin. Di kantin, ternyata Emmett dan Rosalie sudah menunggu ditempat biasa kami. Aku segera berjalan menuju meja ditempat Rosalie dan Emmett menunggu lalu duduk diam sambil menunggu Bella Swan. Alice dan Jasper menyusul tak lama setelah aku duduk dikursiku.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Emmett.

Aku mengangkat bahuku saking gugupnya. Melihat ekspresiku, Emmett hanya nyengir. Tak lama kemudian, disanalah ia, Bella Swan, berjalan dibelakang Jessica Stanley dan Angela Weber. Melihat ia berjalan sendiri, seketika semua ketakutan dan kegugupanku hilang entah kemana.

"Nah, itu dia. Sebaiknya sekarang kau cari meja kosong dan mengajak Bella duduk berdua denganmu, Edward! Dan... Good luck!" Seru Emmett.

Aku segera mencari meja kosong dan menunggu Bella sampai melihat kearahku. Benar seperti dugaanku, tak lama setelah Bella duduk di sebelah Jessica, ia membalas tatapanku. Waktu yang sangat tepat. Aku segera tersenyum kepadanya dan memberi isyarat agar ia duduk disampingku. Dengan wajah bingung, Bella menuruti kemauanku dan duduk disampingku.

Bella's POV

"A..ada apa, Edward?" Tanyaku.

"Umm.. Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau ada waktu?"

"Untuk?"

"Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan."

Tumben. Seorang Edward Cullen ingin mengajakku bicara? Edward Cullen? Apakah ia tidak salah?

"Bisa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Umm.. ya, sepertinya bisa."Jawabku.

"Okay, pulang sekolah, aku tunggu di dekat auditorium. See you." Jawab Edward lagi sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Edward's POV

Okay, itu terlalu singkat. Seharusnya aku menyapanya. Sedikit berbasa-basi. Kenapa tadi aku begitu kaku? Jujur, tadi aku tidak merasa gugup ataupun takut. Huh..

"Edward, mengapa kau tadi tidak mengajaknya ngobrol? Langsung _to the point_? Tidak seru!" Seru Emmett saat aku duduk kembali di tempat keluargaku.

"Entahlah. Padahal, aku tidak gugup sama sekali tadi. Tapi, lebih baik aku memberitahunya saat pulang sekolah. Nanti, kalian pulang duluan saja ya, aku menyusul." Jawabku.

Emmett dan Jasper mengangguk.

"_Good luck, bro_!" Seru Emmett lagi.

"Thanks,"Kataku lagi sambil mengangguk.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Edward?" Tanya Bella saat kami bertemu di depan auditorium.

"Umm.. Lebih baik tidak disini. Ayo, ikut aku!" Ajakku sambil menggandeng tangan Bella dan berjalan menuju hutan belakang sekolah.

"Nah, disini lebih aman," Kataku setelah kami sampai di hutan. "Jadi, umm.."

Omonganku terhenti tiba-tiba. Darimana aku harus memulai? Apakah aku juga harus memberitahunya bahwa aku vampir? Seketika perasaan takut menjalar dari ujung kakiku. Takut ia akan langsung pergi jika ia tahu aku vampir. Tapi, aku harus bisa. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus memberitahunya itu dulu.

"Apa, Edward?" Tanya Bella, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Umm.. anu.. aku.. Aku suka padamu. Apakah kau...?" Jawabku, agak terbata-bata.

Seketika, rona merah dipipi Bella bersemu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia? Apakah dia malu? Atau dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku?

"Aku.. aku juga, Edward." Jawabnya, sesaat kemudian.

"Benarkah? Dan... kau mengerti maksudku barusan? Apakah kau..?"

"Iya. Dan, aku mengerti maksudmu tadi. Jawabannya iya, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Jawab Bella.

"Keberatan? Keberatan kenapa? Justru kau yang harusnya keberatan. Aku belum menunjukkan sesuatu tentang diriku kepadamu." Kataku.

"Menunjukkan apa?" Tanya Bella lugu.

"Ayo, ikut aku. Kau harus tahu yang satu ini. Ayo, naik ke punggungku." Kataku.

Dengan ekspresi bingung, Bella naik ke punggungku. Aku segera berlari dengan kecepatan vampirku.

"Ed..edward! Hati-hati! Ba..bagaimana kau?" Teriak Bella. Suara Bella kalah dengan desiran angin disekitar kami akibat aku belari.

"Tenang saja, kau akan segera tahu."

Aku membawa Bella ketempat yang cukup bercahaya. Lalu, membuka mantelku. Tinggallah kemeja biru polos yang aku kenakan. Terpaan sinar matahari membuat kulitku bercahaya.

"Kau? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apakah benar dugaanku?" Bella bertanya-tanya.

"Apa dugaanmu? Jika dugaanmu adalah bahwa aku vampir, kau benar." Kataku, pasrah.

Bella ternganga mendengar pengakuanku. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apakah kau takut?" Tanyaku, waswas.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekatiku.

"Tidak. Apapun kau, aku tidak akan takut. Aku tetap menyukaimu. Aku hanya takut jika suatu saat kau hilang dari hidupku."

"_No. I will never. Time has brought your heart to me, Bella. I love you for a thousand years and more._"

Bella tersenyum. Melihat Bella tersenyum, aku segera memejamkan mataku dan menundukkan kepalaku ke kepala Bella. Bibir kami bersentuhan dengan lembut. Ya, aku sudah menunggu untuk saat ini sejak lama. Sekarang, aku tidak takut lagi. Aku telah menemukannya. Bella.

The End.


End file.
